


A Storm's Vow

by Kalikuks



Series: The Paths We Walk [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blind Hanzo Shimada, Dragon Sight, Established Relationship, Eye Trauma, Fantasy, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Means of Seeing, McHanzoWeek2020, Monster Jesse McCree, Sleepwalking, Thunderstorms, Trauma, Watcher in the Woods Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: Hanzo wakes from a frequent night terror and seeks solace in a stormy night.-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --Written for McHanzoWeek2020 prompt Scars/Promises
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: The Paths We Walk [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786423
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	A Storm's Vow

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was only going to do one chaptered fic for McHanzoWeek2020 but then this little oneshot idea popped up into my head.
> 
> It takes place in the same Universe as Watcher in the Woods, so there might be some references and context from that fic you might need before reading this fic. If you're back from having read Watcher before, welcome back and I hope you enjoy.

The night terrors still come, now and then. 

Vivid dreams of Hanamura burning, people screaming and children crying. Hanzo helpless to save them while he had been pinned down by the men who had come to pillage his home for his people. The flash of the knife. Searing pain.

Then he wakes.

He wakes with a scream trapped in his throat that strangles him until it can only leave his mouth in rough gasps and sobs. Hanzo pulls from the still slumbering Jesse’s embrace and curls in on himself to try to quiet his own panicked breathing. Outside, thunder rumbles overhead, and it is the storm’s presence that delays his dragons’ return to him. When they do come back from their joyful dance among lightning clouds, Hanzo’s borrowed vision returns. 

Hanzo can feel their remorse that the memories had flooded his mind when they had been away enjoying nature’s gift. Hanzo does not fault them, he loves the storms as much as they do. He just wishes its presence had not been sullied with such awful memories. 

As if on cue, the injuries inflicted throb, and Hanzo’s ruined eyes prickle with tears. His first instinct is to lift his hands to his eyes, to press his palms against them to see if that would alleviate the pulses of pain. It only serves to panic him further, the feeling of the scarred and damaged skin under his rough palms unpleasant and yet another reminder of what he lost that awful night. Hanzo drops his hands immediately and moves to stand, his anxiety leading him as he pulls on a thin yukata and steps out from his and Jesse’s farmhouse into the rain. 

There’s a small shrine at the base of one of the sakura trees on their property, and despite the storm going on around him Hanzo steps with purpose towards it. He comes to kneel in front of it, lifting his hands to press them together in prayer. Within moments Hanzo’s soaked to the bone, sitting out here in the storm, eyes squeezed shut as he prays to the  _ kami _ to protect his home. Or, at the very least, give him the means to protect it himself. 

In a strange way, he feels warm. Cleansed. Hanzo opens his eyes and feels his dragons thrum under his skin as the lightning dances in the clouds overhead. 

He lets his hands fall back into his lap, prayers concluded, but he does not move to go inside. Instead, Hanzo lifts his face skyward, his eyes closed as he lets the rain pelt onto his face, lets it soak into his hair so the damp strands cling to his features and hide his scars. The warmth of the summer storm even then is soothing on his scars. Hanzo sighs heavily through his nose as his tears mingle with the rain streaking down his face. The memory still shakes him, even all these years later. He cannot allow such a thing to happen again. 

Hanzo’s palm comes up and rests over Jesse’s heart, the beat of it slow and steady and strong in his chest. Grounding just as much as Jesse himself is. Hanzo’s been blessed with so much after he lost everything. Never again will he lose anything else to such senseless cruelty. He will see to it himself if the  _ kami  _ do not. This immortality he and Jesse share will not be misused.

“I will protect my home, its people, these lands,” Hanzo whispers, voice nearly drowned out by the rain and the thunder, “I will hunt down any who threaten the peace we have sought here. Evil will have no power as long as I live, I will not allow it to take root.”

His dragons thrum under his skin again, and his chest fills with warmth. Hanzo presses his palm over Jesse’s heart, soaking in the warmth the artefact is seemingly exuding. At the same moment the shoji screen of his and Jesse’s little home slides open, and a large head sticks through to peer into the dark. Hanzo turns his head to look over his shoulder as Jesse’s large form makes its way through the stormy night towards him.

Only Jesse’s third eye is open, it’s gaze trained on Hanzo as he is approached by his husband. Jesse’s gait is strange, almost like his body is entirely relying on muscle memory alone as he’s puppeted. Some strange, alarming sort of sleepwalking. The first time that this had occurred, it had worried Hanzo endlessly, especially since Jesse has no recollection of this happening at all. His worries have lessened considerably with each occurrence of this over the years though. Jesse in this strange puppeted sleep state only ever seems to seek out Hanzo. Or, as Hanzo theorizes, the artefact of his heart that Hanzo keeps allows Jesse in this state to find him. 

Their connection through Jesse’s Heart is powerful, and they are still slowly figuring out what it all entails. One thing they now know for certain is that particularly strong emotions sometimes pass through their connection. Jesse must have felt Hanzo’s previous state of anxiety and panic from the Night Terror. It had happened before on a similar night where Hanzo also once had a terrifyingly vivid dream of drowning and had stepped out to calm himself. Jesse had sought him out in this state as well.

Hanzo sits and waits as Jesse’s lumbering form steps up to him and stands unnaturally still. Jesse’s third eye finally moves off of Hanzo, scanning the treeline around their home briefly before it settles once again on Hanzo. Jesse then shuffles closer and sits next to Hanzo, his third eye large and luminous gold in the dark of the night.

Hanzo merely reaches and cups Jesse’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. It’s at that moment Jesse’s other two eyes flutter and he grumbles, slowly blinking sleep from his eyes as he finally wakes. For a moment he looks confused as he yawns and rubs at his eyes before he focuses all three on Hanzo and the realization slowly dawns on him.

“Happened again, didn’t it?”

Hanzo simply nods.

Jesse grumbles before he presses closer and offers his open arms to Hanzo who readily slips into Jesse’s warm embrace. Claws card through Hanzo’s damp hair and he buries his face into Jesse’s neck. Breathes in the scent of pine that seems to linger on Jesse’s person as well as the smoke from the hearth in their home. 

“What did you dream this time?” Jesse asks gently, rubbing Hanzo’s back in soothing strokes.

“Hanamura,” Hanzo murmurs against Jesse’s neck. It’s all he has to say.

“It’s over now.” Jesse slowly begins to rock Hanzo in his arms, “You’re safe, Genji and your momma are safe, an’ you got a home where your people can be safe again too.” 

Hanzo nods against Jesse’s neck, his arms wrapping tighter around Jesse’s neck as he clings. Jesse starts up those deep rumbles in his chest, the sound low and calming. Hanzo allows himself to relax in his husband’s embrace. They stay like that for so long Hanzo forgets that there’s a storm raging when he feels like nothing can touch him in his husband’s embrace. 

“Let me see you,” Jesse murmurs eventually, urging Hanzo to pull away.

Hanzo does, but not far. He leans into the palm Jesse cups his face with. Tries and fails not to flinch when careful claws start to pull his rain-soaked hair from in front of his face. Jesse’s touch remains careful, tender as he strokes the lines of scars with his thumb. Hanzo takes a shuddering breath when Jesse closes the distance between them to press a kiss to the corner of one ruined eye and then the other. 

“You’re okay,” Jesse soothes between kisses to each scar, “Everythin’ is going to be okay.”

Hanzo lets his eyes fall closed under Jesse’s gentle kisses and believes his husband with all his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my Twitter [Angstgremlin](https://twitter.com/Angstgremlin)


End file.
